


Такой Эдем

by JenWren



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenWren/pseuds/JenWren
Relationships: Will Daniels/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Такой Эдем

Он привык считать, что причины для спешки нет. Что любовь такое дело – придет сама. А потом попал на четырнадцать долгих лет на планету, где днем и ночью царила тьма.  
Под двойной луной, под пологом звезд чужих зазвучала на краткий срок человечья речь. И сначала там было четверо их таких, только он не смог остальных – никого – сберечь.  
Равнодушие острых скал и песчаных ям, и таящийся в темноте безымянный враг. Он не тратил последней пули – он был упрям, не покинул последний пост и поблекший стяг.  
Но с годами огонь былого упорства гас, подступало к двери тяжкое забытье. И тогда в недобрый, а может быть – добрый час в беспросветный мрак к нему принесло ее.  
Точно гибкий цветок со стальной тетивой внутри, точно хрупкий, яркий и твердый морской коралл. Дивный дар, упавший в руки: иди, бери. И забыв дышать, он смотрел -- и не шел, не брал.  
Сей сюжет воспет поэтами всех времен. Заштампованный, банальный такой расклад: точно в райском саду – в безлюдье – она и он. Только это был никакой не Эдем, а ад.  
Голый камень, где места нет никаким плодам, не растет древес познанья добра и зла. Он был летчик, воин – какой из него Адам? И она – не Ева, не из его ребра.  
Но когда угас надежды последний след, то они друг друга все-таки обрели: там, где солнце всходит раз в восемнадцать лет, на краю пустой, враждебной чужой земли.  
Прижимались к сердцу сердце, к устам уста. В непроглядной тьме становилось светлей вдвоем. Пусть планета была безжизненна и пуста, но теперь это стал не ад и не рай, а дом.  
И когда рассветный час наконец настал – и спасенье пришло негаданно на порог, он толкнул ее туда, где горел портал, а идущую следом смерть на себя отвлек.  
Много ль прока гадать, что он вспоминал затем, и каких одиноких вселенных он слышал зов…  
Вот такой ему достался дурной Эдем – где-то около тысячи полных любви часов.


End file.
